1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube container in which two kinds of contents such as drugs, medicine, and cosmetics can be preserved without coming into contact with each other, and of which two kinds of contents can be squeezed out at the same time for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tube container for packing two kinds of contents is well-known which is comprised of an outer tube and two inner tubes inserted into the outer tube. Two kinds of contents are charged into each inner tube. The tube container is used as a container for containing drugs, medicine, and cosmetics, for example, which should be preserved without coming into contact with each other until just before the contents are used. A tube container is disclosed in a laid open utility model application, No. 56649/1992 (Heisei 4), in which an extruding mouth formed at one end of each of the two inner tubes and an extruding mouth of an outer tube are held together as a unit, while the other ends of each of the inner tubes and the outer tube are collapsed and welded together to form a bottom seal.
In this tube container, the outer tube is made of transparent or semitransparent materials, the two inner tubes are arranged in the lateral direction of the tube container in such a manner that a part of one inner tube and a part of another inner tube do not overlap. In this tube container, all the hermetically sealed portions are formed of welded four layered materials as compared with a conventional tube container in which two inner tubes are inserted into an outer tube, and the bottom ends of the inner tubes and the outer tube are welded together to form a six-layered sealed portion.
However, since any parts of the inner tubes are not superimposed, a lateral length of the collapsed bottom end of the inner tube is limited to a length less than one half of a lateral length of the collapsed bottom end of the outer tube. Accordingly, a volume of the inner tube is defined by the size of the outer tube. Further, in order to increase the volume of an inner tube, an outer tube has to be made larger so that the size of the tube container is increased.
Further, in a conventional tube container, after contents have been squeezed out from the inner tubes, a flexible outer tube is restored to the original shape. At this time, air flows into the inner tubes. Therefore, when subsequently using the contents in the tube container, unless air in the inner tubes is pushed out from the inside of the inner tubes by excessively pushing the outer tube, the contents in the tube container cannot be squeezed out from the tube container. Further, when the inner tubes are restored, there is a fear that one content in one of the inner tubes is drawn into the other inner tube together with air.